


Where Dragons Sleep

by lithium223



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Shockwave goes looking for the Predacon one night and is a little surprised about where he finds him.





	

It was late in the night cycle on the Nemesis as Shockwave walked through the halls. The scientist was on his way to the lower levels of the ship where the Insecticons lived. Shockwave had little contact, if any with the Insecticons, but curiosity had taken him. Earlier that day he had overheard Starscream whining about ‘how on Cybertron was he supposed to command the beast when it was as stubborn as the bugs’.

Logic dictated that the mercurial seeker could only mean the Insecticons. Shockwave could only speculate as to why his Predacon would seek out Insecticon company. It was likely that the Insecticons were the only Decepticons, besides himself, that showed the Predacon positive attention. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that with their beast alt modes, the Insecticons were the most similar form of Cybertronian life he had ever seen. 

Both theories were acceptable and Shockeave should have been fine with that. However, he found himself intrigued about the interaction between his creation and the more primal Decepticons.

Soon, Shockwave entered the ‘Hive’ part of the ship. The scientist walked through a long hallway, undaunted by the large soldiers watching him. Just as Shockwave began to wander if he would have to call for his creation, a small, lithe Insecticon fell from the ceiling to stand before him.

“Can I helpzzz you?”

Shockwave incline his head. “I am looking for the Predacon. I heard that it was in this area of the ship.”

The small Insecticon nodded. It beckoned to Shockwave and lead him to what appeared to have once been a large recreation room. In the middle of the spacious room, the Predacon laid with a dozen Insecticons on and around his body.

Shockwave turned to his guide. “Thank you,” he said.

The guide nodded his head then left the room.

Shockwave went to stand before the Predacon, who had woken at the sound of his voice.

“Do not worry,” Shockwave said as he laid a hand on his creation’s head and began to rub soothing circles into the metal flesh. “I was just curious about why you weren’t in your usual spot on the runway. You may rest until you are called.”

The Predacon purred as he lowered his head and went back to sleep.

Shockwave watched the Predacon and his sleeping companions as something stirred in his chest. Then without another word, the scientist left his creation and returned to his lab.   
Upon entering, he was not surprised to see Soundwave.

The telepath cocked his head at Soundwave in question.

“I left to investigate Starscream’s claim that the Predacon was spending time with the Insecticons. It was true. I found him sleeping in the middle of the Insecticons’ space, surrounded by them.”

Soundwave responded by using a femme voice clip, “How adorable.”

Once again, Shockwave felt a slight stir in his chest at the femme’s voice. It was a –familiar voice. One the scientist had not heard in millennia, not since the day she had ceased to function. 

Shockwave ignored the feeling and as stoically as possible replied, “Do not be illogical, Soundwave.”


End file.
